Ittoryu Mistress
by Gaze Into The Sakura
Summary: Natsumi Uzumaki...An enigma to the world; a swords mistress, an ally, and maybe even a lover? FemNaruxKurenai
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like my story :) ~ !**

* * *

A figure sighed as they traveled through a cobblestone street. Red hair falling haphazardly around their face, coming up in random spikes and smoothing out once it got to his neck. On their ears a pair of moon-shaped earrings pierced through them, bouncing slightly with each step. Pale white skin seemed to shine in the sun as bored silver eyes scanned each and every wooden shop the figure passed by. A small, pink mouth twitched upward for a split second, but vanished just as quickly as it came. A heart shaped face sighed as they looked up into the sky, still walking. A white kimono with red Hakama pants adorned the small 5'4 frame, signifying the figure to be that of a small girl, its fabric flat against her chest. Her thin, yet strong, arms behind her head in an even more bored expression, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

A katana lay lazily in the left side of her sash, the pure black scabbard and the pure white Tsuba the only distinguishable parts of the deadly weapon. At the end of the Hakama was a pair of plain wooden Getas. They clinked against the ground every time her foot made contact with the cobble. The only thing disguisable with the Getas was two pink flowers in each of the straps.

As she got deeper into this now obvious market place, a giant circular tower came into view. The symbol for fire was written on its red surface, and the girl couldn't help but give a slight smile at the sight. She was home…But then a frown came to her face.

Home was a place where one felt welcomed, where one was safe and loved. Home was a place where parents, siblings, or just friends waited for your return. Home was a place where its inhabitants would fight for your survival, and you would fight for theirs just as hard. Home was a nice place. However, the village she was in right now; it certainly wasn't home. It was the exact opposite…It was a prison of pain and loneliness.

A place where a young girl would get beaten every day since she could remember…. A place where your very existence was despised and hated for no reason other than a misunderstanding, a place where said girl had to continually watch her back, or a knife might be stuck to it. No, this village certainly wasn't her home. Not by a long shot; but she did have precious people inside of it. People she would die for, people she would kill for. This was why she stayed, this was why she trained, _and this_ was why she thrived in the blood of her enemies. There simply was no other place worth her time.

Walking towards the tower faster now, she ignored the glares that people were sending her at a splits second notice. So, they had recognized her now huh? That was no surprise. She was a high-ranking official now in her trade.

The trade of death.

With another long and suffering sigh, she walked even faster, almost speed walking. Praying to Kami or whatever god there was to help her, just this once. To help her get to the tower without another incident; she should have figured her prayers would go unanswered. This was proven in the form of a bottle crashing against the back of her head, making her stumble forward and hiss as her fingers were cut with shards. She had noticed the bottle as soon as it had left the throwers hand, but she wouldn't retaliate, ever.

She wouldn't stoop to their level of monster.

"So the demon-whore returns, eh?" A man said in front of her. She was surrounded now, by an angry mob of people wielding sticks and discarded kunai-knives. With a roll of her eyes, she tried to push past them, only to get violently shoved backwards and onto the ground, her face now emotionless and blank; the epitome of control.

The man who had shoved her, a rather tall and muscular man with black-hair and a scraggly beard, sneered down at her.

"Why do you bother coming back, demon?" He spat, reach down to do unmentionable things to the girl, but when his hand came within inches, a kunai was logged into it, obviously thrown if the splat of blood was any indicator. With a howl of pain, he reared back, and the crowd began to sweat as an ungodly killing intent came down on them.

Like a sea being parted, a figure stalked through the mob. Silver-gravity-defying-hair swaying in the wind as his single eye shown on the crowd with as much hate as he could muster; this was Kakashi Hatake.

And he was pissed.

"What do you think you're doing?" His cold voice snapped, making everyone shiver at the intensity. Freezing black eyes surveyed the area, before he barked the question again, scaring everyone in the area. However, one brave soul decided to speak up on behalf of said mob.

"We are getting rid of the demon-who-!" he attempted to yell, but it's hard to yell when a kunai is in ones throat. With a gurgle, he fell backwards and formed a puddle of his own blood as he slowly bled out and suffocated. Everyone turned to Kakashi's outstretched arm as proof that this was his doing.

"If I don't see this mob dispersed in two seconds, I shall take it as a threat upon a Konoha Shinobi, and kill each and every one of you!" He hissed out, and the mob shrieked before seemingly disappearing into the woodwork. With a sigh, he looked down at the still blank face of his dear friend; Natsumi Uzumaki. Holding out his hand as he kneeled, she grabbed onto it and was hoisted up along with him, her head level with his chest.

"Thank you." She murmured, before trying to escape, but not before Kakashi pulled her into a hug, placing his hand on her back and his head on hers. Wide eyes were his only indication that he had surprised the red-haired woman.

"Why didn't you fight back? You could have easily killed them." He whispered, gently rubbing her back, hoping to calm down the now shaking Natsumi.

"If I had fought back…The council would have a parade in trying to get me for attacking a fellow Konoha citizen." Natsumi mumbled into the fabric of Kakashi's Jounin vest. Kakashi himself couldn't help but sigh sadly, releasing the girl and watching as she walked towards the Hokage tower, sadness dripping from his expression. What she had said was true; the council would eat her alive if she were to harm anyone outside of a spar. The sound of gripping fabric could be heard as Kakashi almost drew blood in his hands; the council would pay one day. That much was certain.

-**Hokage Office-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he stamped another piece of paperwork. When he looked up he couldn't help but cry at the increase of paperwork before him. It was like a never ending sea of pain and torture! With a sigh, he continued his work, but paused at the current piece of paper in his hand. It was a request to execute Konoha Jounin Natsumi Uzumaki…For the murder of several hundred people 13 years prior. With a growl, he shredded the paper, and planned his next step to circumvent the council. He could piss them off for now…But if things got to scratch; he would annihilate each and every one of them.

He went to continue onto the never-ending stack when the door was opened and one of his most favorite people walked through the door. With a slight smile, he nodded at her as she nodded back; the same smile on her heart-shaped face. He couldn't help but feel proud at his surrogate granddaughter. Pride at her power; for he was the one to train her. Pride at the beauty she inherited from Kushina, soon she would be a heart breaker for anyone who got close enough. Definitely pride for the control she had over her emotions…After all, she had too; being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"What can I do for you today, Natsu-Chan?" He asked, and laughed at the twitch of his granddaughters eyebrows.

With a mumble of stupid old men, Natsumi spoke. "I'm here to claim the bounty of one Aoi Rokusho." She smirked at seeing the surprised look on the Old Man's face. With a sigh, and a slight smile, Hiruzen began to file the paperwork of transferring the funds to his secret account…One linked with Natsumi. He really wasn't all that surprised she had killed the traitor who had stolen the famed Raijin. Though he doubted it would stand up to Natsumi's sword…That was a guarantee.

"I take it the sword is there?" He asked, indicating to the scroll Natsumi had placed on his desk. With a nod, she confirmed his question. Hiruzen was truly proud of his granddaughter, especially at being able to fight Aoi in a death match and come out alive; though that shouldn't have surprised him anymore.

With a smile, Hiruzen handed Natsumi the paperwork, and she went on her way, turning around to leave when Hiruzen's voice started once again, making her stop in midstride.

"You know, the Genin-Exams are coming to a close." He stated, while chuckling at the speed in which Natsumi turned around. Her eyes wide and her mouth hung open, and Hiruzen could barely hold in his laughter at this point; this was the most emotion Natsumi had shown in months!

"No! I refuse!" Natsumi said, crossing her arms and pouting like the young girl she was. She gulped, however, when a glint appeared in Hiruzen's eyes. That was not something she liked.

"But if you take a team…It'd be easier to work your way up to ANBU, would it not?" He countered, and watched as Natsumi's resolve towards not taking a team slowly get eaten away…This was a happy moment for him. Having a team would lighten her up…Show Natsumi that everyone in the village besides Kakashi and her other various friends weren't completely blind to her just being the host.

With a sigh, Natsumi nodded wordlessly, before disappearing in a buzz of static, signifying a speed technique. With a small smile, Hiruzen continued on with is paperwork.

-**Karumi's Dango Bar-**

With a buzz, Natsumi appeared in front of a normal looking bar. Various signs and lights signifying the orders one could make. Waiters and waitresses running about, taking orders from their customers, people coming in and out, mostly Konoha Shinobi. This was, after all, a place where most of the villages Jounin met. That also included Kakashi Hatake, one of Natsumi's closest friends. With a small smile, she headed towards the booth she knew where her friends were at.

Not disappointed, she seen Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi all sitting together at the booth, talking to each other about who knows what. Though, by the anger in Kurenai's face, Natsumi guessed Kakashi was raving about his favorite pornography...Or "book" as he liked to call it. Natsumi couldn't help but give a broader smile as Anko started to laugh hysterically, and Kurenai began to angrily reach down to her Kunai pouch.

"Hello." Natsumi greeted, right behind Anko who nearly jumped out of the seat, not being able to sense the sword wielding girl. Sitting down next to Kakashi, Natsumi greeted her friends. "What's Kakashi going on about now? It's not that stupid book is it?" She joked, and Kakashi looked mildly offended as he went on to another page in his book.

Hours later a boisterous laughter could be heard inside the bar as Anko began to become drunk from the bottles of Sake she was drinking. Kurenai, whom was being thoroughly embarrassed by her longtime friend, sighed. With a grumble, she excused herself to go get the table more dango, as it was her turn. As she squeezed past Anko, Natsumi's eyes met with her own, and both owners of said eyes blushed and looked away, oblivious to the sly smile Kakashi had under his mask.

Kurenai's heart started to be beat faster as she neared the main portion of the bar. Even though she wouldn't confess it; she had a crush on the younger Kunoichi. Even though there was seven years between them; Kurenai looked up to the young girl. Natsumi had shown everyone in the ninja corps that even though she was young; she had the power to surpass Kakashi Hatake himself. And surpass she did, as she was now listed in the top three Ninjas in the village; second to the Hokage.

That was why Kurenai looked up to her…The epitome of Kunoichi power, that's what Natsumi was. That's what every Kunoichi should strive to be; a strong and powerful women, capable of teaching those "men" who was the boss, not being looked down upon by the males, to be feared by all. Natsumi certainly was feared by all in the elemental nations…For she was the youngest person to ever gain an S-Rank in the bingo books.

**Ittoryu Mistress** Was her name in the Bingo books…None could surpass the girl's skill with the sword. Not even the Seven Swordsman of the Mist would engage her in battle without three or more of their comrades behind them. With a happy sigh, Kurenai traveled back towards the table, dispensing the majority of the sake she had got to Anko, who chugged it down as the rest of the inhabitants of bar looked on in awe.

Natsumi, by the time everyone was relatively calmed down, had a drunken blush on her face from too much sake. IT wasn't that she couldn't handle the drink; having the Kyuubi inside of her granted near-on impossible to get alcohol running through her blood. But she could tone it down to levels where she could get to a tipsy-haze and become slightly inebriated. Giggling at the antics of Anko, she tensed when a rough hand grabbed her shoulder. Everyone in the booth turned towards a Shinobi was slightly staggering, obviously drunk out of his mind.

"W-What do ya think 'yur doin' here, demon-BIIIITCH!" he yelled, making Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai growl. Natsumi, however, still had that tipsy-haze on her face and giggled slightly, before standing up. Kakashi, know what she was about to do, tried to intervene, but Anko stopped him with the shake of her head.

"T-Tell me…What rank are you?" She stuttered out, slightly stumbling as she got up. The Shinobi smirked before shakily pointing at himself, exclaiming the rank of Chunin. By now everyone in the bar sat their attention on the two. The ANBU and Jounin who knew of Natsumi's rank and skill chuckled to themselves, long ago they had given up their petty hatred for the girl after learning more in-depth what seals really were.

They knew what she was capable of without the Kyuubi.

"O-Only a Chunin?" Natsumi giggled, and this seemed to enrage the Chunin even more as he pulled out a Kunai and charged at the thirteen year old. With a dark smirk that was now covered by the shadow of her hair, she buzzed past him, her sword inches out of her sheathe.

"**Ittoryu Lai: Shishi Sonson!" **She exclaimed before with a click, sheathing said sword. Suddenly a fountain of blood spurted out from the Chunin's chest, spraying the walls with its crimson paint. With a small giggle, Natsumi turned around and grabbed a random sake bottle from a table, chugging it even more.

"D-Does any'un else want anneh?" She slurred out, clearly full on drunk at this point. This was proven even more when she simply tripped over a chair, tumbling to the ground with a squeak. Kurenai was the first one to jump up to help the girl, glaring at the Chunin's who made an angry move towards her for harming their buddy.

"If you wish to continue this fight, then I shall be forced to aid my friend." Kurenai hissed, though the Chunin's didn't take the warning to heed. With a dark chuckle, one of them spoke.

"It's two bitches against three Chunin! Do you think you can take us on?" The one on the right said, reaching into his pouch for a Kunai. Though, before his hand could grasp the deadly piece of steel, a pressure was exuded on the bar, and the three Chunin couldn't help but fall to their knees, their heads bowed, as if they were submitting to a higher power.

They might as well have been.

Kurenai gasped as she seen Natsumi rise to her full height; which wasn't very tall, but when throwing around that much power, it made her seem like a giant. With an almost silent walk, like a predator zoning in on its prey, she closed in on the terrified Chunin's.

"Do you wish to make this a massacre?" She purred, her now red-slit eyes alight with the glee of future bloodshed.

Kurenai didn't like that look, it didn't belong on such a pretty face.

With a stutter, the remaining Chunin swiftly shook their heads; scared out of their minds. With a huff, Natsumi lowered her killing intent, and everyone in the bar began to breathe again.

"Think before you attack an S-Ranked ninja, human." She hissed quietly, so the rest of the bar couldn't hear her. She wasn't silent enough, though, as both Kurenai's and Anko's eyes widened upon the word of human. It was almost as if Natsumi didn't find herself to be human anymore…But that wasn't possible, she was clearly a human! There were no extra appendages, no extra sets of anything. Kurenai would even go as far as to say Natsumi looked like a normal 13 year old girl.

Then, like a switch, Natsumi's serious demeanor returned to her drunken haze and she cheered loudly, gaining a massive grin from Anko who cheered with her, chugging down a portion of the bottle of sake at their table.

Kakashi and Kurenai couldn't help but face fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N - Hello my glorious fans~! **

**Sorry for the De-lay~**

**I listened to music on some parts, the names and songs will be posted, but not the link...I'm not too sure on Copyright issues or anything, na'meen? **

**Enjoy~~~**

* * *

Kurenai groaned as a loud blaring sound entered her hearing range. Its incessant beeping making sure she doesn't go back to sleep, but it also did another thing. It angered her; with a great swing she smashed the evil alarm clock to pieces, and a small smile formed on her face. The monster had been destroyed! Now with another great yawn, she turned onto her side to go back to sleep. This only lasted a few minutes before she zoomed up, her eyes wide. She had almost forgotten; she had a guest. With a small smile she remembered the events of the previous night.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Natsumi and Kurenai were laughing heartily in the aftermath of the fight. Sake battles littered the table, but most of them were because of Natsumi; thanks to her inhuman tolerance to alcohol. Though, even she could get super drunk, and if her drunken haze coupled with her dopey smile, Natsumi was drunk, very much so. **_

"_**S-S-So I thiiiink III s-should go h-home." An inebriated Natsumi stuttered out, almost swaying in her very seat. Kurenai thought it was very amusing, and a smile was beginning to play on her lips. However, this was soon replaced with a thin line as she remembered the events of the previous hour. While Natsumi was only slightly tipsy at that point; she was full blown drunk now. Kurenai didn't doubt her skill with the sword, but every ninja regardless of power was vulnerable while drunk.**_

"_**How about you come home with me?" Kurenai suggested, but blushed immediately at the implications of such. Natsumi, noticing her blush, just laughed really loudly, banging her hands on the table eliciting the attention of several people. **_

"_**T-That's not what I meant!" Kurenai cried, holding her head in her hands as Natsumi laughed even harder now. **_

"_**I-I thinnnk you are right, Kurenai-San!" Natsumi said, sighing as her head hit the back of the booth seat. Natsumi, while full blown drunk, wasn't that stupid while drunk. She knew that she was in no shape to be handling those cretins. **_

"_**Alright, let's get going!" Kurenai said a smile on her face now as she helped Natsumi out of the booth.**_

_**-Flashback**_ End-

While she would never admit her crush on Natsumi, she was still giddy as she jumped out of bed and quietly gathered some clothes to wear, and walked out of her room, trying to be as silent as possible. It was hard, being as how her floor was wooden planks more or less, and each step caused a creak in the flooring, making her wince. She didn't want to wake Natsumi, being as how she would probably have a hangover. Kurenai sighed softly as she walked into the living room portion of her apartment, and spotted the bundle of blankets on the couch, soft red hair was splayed against the side and a small hump was slowly moving up and down, signifying shallow breathing. A small giggle came to Kurenai's lips as she gently shook the sleeping girl, who mumbled words she couldn't understand.

"Wake up, Natsumi." Kurenai whispered, leaning forward a little to put more pressure on Natsumi's arm, but try as she might the red-haired girl wouldn't wake up. With a great huff, she placed the tops of her feet underneath the couch and lifted, successfully flipping it over and earning a squeak of surprise from the deadly Jounin.

Natsumi growled as she stood up, her head swishing back and forth, angry at whoever did this to her! She was having such a wonderful dream about Dango and Sake; she had been in a deep sleep. Her eyes were wildly looking at the unfamiliar apartment she was in, until they landed on Kurenai, who was grinning sheepishly at her.

"Kurenai-San?" Natsumi said aloud, cocking her head to the side cutely, almost causing Kurenai to exclaim at the adorable expression on her face.

"Good morning, Natsumi!" Kurenai chirped, and flipped the couch back onto its four legs. She then turned around and began walking towards the kitchen, which was in a simple open-aired room by the front door. Natsumi noted it was about the same size as hers, coupled with a fridge, stove, and sink. Not to mention the various counter spaces. Shaking out of her daze, she hurriedly followed Kurenai into the kitchen, staring at her with an open mouth.

"W-Why am I here?" Natsumi asked after a few minutes, trying to regain her composer. Her hair was all frizzled now and her kimono that she had slept in was wrinkled to the extreme. Kurenai paused with the door to the fridge open, a carton of eggs in her hand. Turning she looked at Natsumi with an amused expression.

"You don't remember last night?" Kurenai asked with a pout. "Natsumi…With all those things you did to me~, how cruel! ~~" Kurenai cooed, causing a deep red blush to appear on Natsumi's face. _Did I really…No! No way, I wouldn't…_ She stopped her train of thought when the teasing smile on Kurenai's face came back, and Natsumi couldn't help but blush even more from embarrassment.

"I'm just joking, Natsumi!" Kurenai chirped, pulling out the milk and closing the fridge door. "You were too drunk to go back to your place so I offered mine." She explained as she began to cook the food. Natsumi nodded thankfully, glad that she had a caring friend.

"Thank you, Kurenai-San." With that she turned around, but not before getting hit in the head with an egg shell. Turning she seen a pouting Kurenai, a spatula waving wildly in her hand.

"We're friends now! It's Kurenai or Kurenai-Chan ~, kay?" She said, but didn't wait for an answer before she continued cooking. Natsumi just stood there for a moment, before smiling and walking back into the living room and sat down on the couch, watching Kurenai cook, a small hint of red adorning the younger girls' cheeks.

Watching Kurenai cook, Natsumi decided, was now her favorite past time. The way the older woman glided around in the tiny kitchen astounded Natsumi. It was like she was a professional chef or something and at a level Natsumi could never hope to reach. Whoever would steal Kurenai's heart would be one lucky person. With a happy sigh, Natsumi continued to sit there, content.

After a half hour of watching Kurenai seemingly whip together something delicious smelling; it was done. With a false sense of bravado Kurenai placed two dishes on the small table in the living room that was situated in front of the couch and began eating, pretending not to watch Natsumi as she tested the dish. Her fears seemed to be realized because after the first bite Natsumi had frozen, her eyes wide, and her mouth open.

"S-Sorry it's so bad…" Kurenai said dejectedly, looking down at her plate with a sad expression. She turned to look back at Natsumi to utter more apologies when she eeped at the sudden impact of the red head. She was being squeezed unnaturally tight in a deep hug as Natsumi exclaimed the deliciousness that was her food. Kurenai smiled bright at the girl who showed little affection towards anyone, but blushed when she realized Natsumi was on top of her. Coughing slightly, she brought this to the younger girl's attention and said girl blushed a color much like her hair and rushed back to the couch, an embarrassed look on her face.

"I-It's really really really good…" Natsumi muttered once Kurenai had sat down next to her, a shy smile on her face as she continued eating. The two sat like that for another half hour in comfortable silence, both enjoying each other's company. With a groan as she pat her belly, Natsumi stood up, an empty bowl on the table in front of her.

"Thanks for the meal, Kurenai." She said happily, giving the older woman a true smile. "But I need to go to my apartment and gather some things…Then go to the Hokage Tower." She explained, walking past the nodding woman.

"Goodbye, Natsumi." Kurenai waved as Natsumi left, and when the door closed, she collapsed backwards onto the couch. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the ceiling, a giant smile on her face. She felt like a damned school girl that had gotten affection from her crush! But one thought continued playing on in her mind…_Natsumi-Chan likes my cooking ~_.

-**Hokage Tower-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he placed a stack of papers in their rightful place, and looked at the room full of Jounin. It was the epitome of Konoha greatness that he had so many loyal Jounin, and such strong ones at that. Many of them had already made a name for themselves in the Bingo Books, and many of them were A-Rank Shinobi, on par with some of the most deadly ones out there.

Kakashi Hatake, or otherwise known as Sharingan Kakashi, was one such Jounin. His ability to do Ninjutsu and effectively use his implanted Sharingan eye was something that no one else could possibly achieve in their lifetime, and that made him a deadly opponent to fight.

Maito Gai, known as the Taijutsu Expert of Konoha, was easily the most proficient Taijutsu user Konoha has ever seen. Hiruzen figured that Maito's Taijutsu was on par with his own; a most deadly combination of indomitable spirit and the Will of Fire made Gai one of the toughest opponents to fight.

These two were some of his most powerful Jounin, Jounin who could and would die for their village. Jounin who would help all those that deserved it, and follow his orders to the letter, but able to disobey when Hiruzen would make an error, he trusted them with his life, but there was one other Jounin he trusted more than others, even more than his ANBU.

This was Natsumi Uzumaki.

His Granddaughter in everything but blood, he and the girl had grown close throughout her life, and on some occasions he had trained her in the ways of the Ninja. She was easily his most powerful Shinobi, able to challenge him in a fight, and almost beat him once. If it wasn't for his vast experience as a Ninja, she would have beaten him on several occasions. A small smile appeared on Hiruzen's face as he recalled the life of Natsumi Uzumaki, but that smile soon morphed into a small scowl. Her life was plague with torture.

He looked to his left where a picture of another red-head sat. Her infectious smile even made its way onto Hiruzen. This was Kushina Uzumaki. Natsumi's mother that had somehow survived the Kyuubi attack, and then went on to train Natsumi in the way of the sword, he had figured she would be around to watch her daughter grow into one of the best Kunoichi in Konoha history.

But he was wrong.

-_**Flashback-**_

"_Kaa-San, what are we going to learn today!" A seven year old girl chirped as she was holding the hand of a beautiful red-headed woman. Said woman wore a light blue kimono and had a sword strapped to her left hip, it's blackness that seemed to absorb the very light around them was not unnoticed by the various Shinobi passing them by. _

_This was Kushina Uzumaki._

"_Why, Natsumi-Chan, that's why I'm going to show you a surprise." Kushina said to the now identified Natsumi. They had been walking along the road outside of the village for a while now, and the number of people was getting lower and lower, until it had been an hour before they had seen any signs of life. Natsumi merely pouted at her mother. _

"_Fine!" Natsumi childishly stuck her tongue out at her mother, but yelped when said woman swatted the back of her head and gave her a stern glare. They continued walking the dirt path, both just enjoying the silence as mother and daughter. That was, until three figures jumped in front of them, making Kushina tense and Natsumi to narrow her eyes. _

"_What do you want?" Kushina hissed at the three ninja. The first figure, the one that was to the left, wore simple Jounin attire from Konoha, a green vest and black undershirt with matching pants. The Konoha symbol resting lazily on his forehead as a mane of black hair enveloped his head. His black eyes were devoid of emotion as Kushina spoke._

_The man directly next to this unknown adversary wore the same attire, but he was slightly bulkier and taller in height, but instead of black hair, this man had red hair similar to Kushina's and Natsumi's, but it lacked the crimson effect theirs had. His blue eyes held little emotion, just like his companion._

_But the one on the other side had a blood thirsty expression on his face. This one wore the simple Konoha Jounin vest, but with no undershirt beneath and instead of simple black leggings, he wore ANBU styled black Shinobi pants, fitted with various scroll-pockets and pouches. His black eyes shone in the light of day. _

"_It's simple…Uzumaki-San." The aforementioned man spoke, suddenly a clang was heard as a kunai struck katana, the black katana on Kushina's hip was drawn, revealing a pink blade of normal length and edge. Kushina grunted when her body was slightly pushed back, her eyes narrowed. An insane gleam entered his eyes as he licked his lips._

"_We're here for your life!" He crowed, signaling two of his companions to join in the fray as Kushina jumped back, picking up Natsumi along the way who had long since adopted her own stance. She continued to fend off the onslaught of attacks from all three men, sweat pouring down her face as the sound of steel clashing against steel rang throughout the landscape._

I can't keep this up,_ Kushina thought, as sweat poured down her face. It had been a while since she had met an opponent able to push her back, though she accounted this for her lack of significant training. With a cry, she began to retaliate, attacking when the men paused to switch off. Slowly but surely she was pushing them back as her instincts as a mother and as a Kunoichi told her she couldn't falter now. _

_It seemed like she was winning, having pushed them back into the forest and against a rocky cliff, cornering them effectively. By now all four ninja were breathing heavily, fatigue gnawing its way throughout their bodies and mind. Kushina couldn't perform any Ninjutsu with Natsumi gathered in her left arm, so she gently placed said girl on the ground, and told her to run for it. _

"_N-NO!" Natsumi cried, begging her mother not to have her run, but Kushina was adamant in her decision, so Natsumi followed her orders, but as she turned to run, she felt the swish of air and the telltale signs of metal hitting flesh, making a squelch sound. Shakily turning, Natsumi's eyes widened in shock as her moth was riddled with Kunai, which was meant for her, blood began to pour of the wounds and Kushina collapsed backwards, blood coming out of her mouth._

"_KAA-SAN!" Natsumi yelled her eyes wide with fear and sorrow. She rushed to her mother's downed position, screaming apologies. "I-I'm sorry Kaa-san, that I'm so weak…Now you're like this!" Natsumi cried into the blue fabric of her mother's kimono. She immediately looked up when she felt soft hands brush hair out of her face, and a small serene smile played on Kushina's face. _

"_D-D-Don't w-worry…M-My dear Natsu-Chan." Kushina said, and chuckled slightly, but groaned when she felt a shivering pain in her body. "I-I don't h-have much time," She continued, blood now pooling beneath her, soaking the ground in hits crimson glory. "Please…Grow up to be st-strong…E-eat your vegetables, a-and…F-Find someone you love…a-and cherish them…p-protect th-them." Kushina spoke, coughing slight, making a horrible hollow sound._

"_N-NO!" Natsumi yelled as she saw the life drain out of her mother's eyes. The joyful glow now no more…Then she heard a chuckle. Turning slightly, she seen the trio look on with gleeful expressions._

_(**Music: Safra - Give It To Me) Yes, I know it's too short for the full song, but it inspired me to write.**_

"_YES, YES! WE DID IT! WE KILLED THE DEMON-WHORES MOTHER…NOW IT'S HER TURN!" The blood-thirsty man savagely said, not noticing the sudden pressure upon the land. A pressure not felt in the world of the Ninja since the Sage. An aura appeared around Natsumi, invisible to all those not in tuned with nature. Insects and animals alike seemed to vacate the area, knowing fully well what was happening, not wanting to get in the way of a force that was about to be unleash. A force unlike anything the Elemental Nations have ever felt._

_Natsumi, whose face was covered by her red-hair, reached and grabbed the hilt of her mother's pink katana, but something happened to the pink blade. It seemed to…change. Like water gently running across land, it slowly turned to a pitch black, and now the three ninja felt the pressure upon them, almost paralyzing. Their eyes wide now as Natsumi stood up, the ground around her began to quake with an unseen energy, and her hand on the katana gripped it harder. _

_The katana underwent another transformation, one that not even the Sage was able to complete in his time. The katana shown with a bright, and like peeling fabric away from a wall, it morphed. The blade and hilt slowly turned into a metal pole, and it elongated to a good nine-foot in length, but it was no simple pole. Towards the end it branched outward in an arc, signifying that of a scythe. It's black edges deadly in view, and the three ninjas, whom were paralyzed with whatever was pushing them, began to sweat even harder now. _

_Then Natsumi shown her eyes, once cerulean blue, were now a bright silver color, and a small smile broke her face as she held the scythe against her shoulder. _

"_My mother taught me, that in every person there's good or evil." Natsumi spoke, her head now staring up into the sky, a single tear marking the end of her true sorrow. "And in that good or evil, people may be redeemed, or broken." She continued, her musical voice now bringing the hairs up on the back of the Shinobi's necks. _

"_And in redemption, they may find happiness, or sorrow." She was walking towards them now, her face void of any emotion. But the blood-thirsty man couldn't accept this…Child as being the one scaring him so._

"_SHUT UP YOU DEMON, YOU DON'T KNOW SORROW, YOUR MOTHER AND YOU BOTH DESERVE TO DIE IN THIS FOREST!" He yelled, rushing towards her, disregarding the pleading of his comrades. He smirked as he punctured the chest of the little girl, but that smirk soon turned into a frown when her face didn't change, staying the same emotionless void. _

_Then he coughed, and looked down on the ground, noticing it to be blood. With wide eyes, his body fell in two at the waist, a scythe sticking out on his other side. Natsumi frowned at the blood on her green kimono, but shrugged it off. With a swipe of her might scythe, she manage to get rid of the blood on its deadly black blade._

"_Your chances for redemption are now all for naught…I can only hope the Shinigami has room for three more souls." She spoke, and then disappeared in a slight swish of wind. The two remaining Shinobi had their eyes wide, but collapsed soon after, blood pooling beneath their body. Natsumi stood behind them, against the cliff with a scowl on her face…Her spirit now broken. With a single shift, the scythe turned back into the black blade that had changed in her hands. _

_She then turned towards the body of her mother, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes…But she crushed them. Her mother had asked her to be strong, after all. A small smile found its way to her face as she walked towards her mother…She would make a burial site there…A place only she could find._

_**-Flashback end-**_

Hiruzen sighed at the memory of seeing Natsumi coming back to the village, blood all over her body and no emotion on the once jubilant girls face. No seven-year old should witness their mother's demise…But that was the name of the game if you were a Ninja. Though, speaking of the girl, he couldn't see her anywhere else in the room. He also couldn't see Kurenai either…By the end of that thought a sly smile appeared on his face as he patiently waited.

Not even ten minutes later, both Kunoichi showed up, emotionless expressions on their face as they stood next to Kakashi and Gai, Anko appearing a few minutes later and grinning at the two, causing a slight blush to appear on their cheeks. Hiruzen, having pity on his granddaughter, coughed, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Now that everyone is here…We can begin. Those who wish to become Jounin-Sensei's step forward." And he smirked at Natsumi who glared, but she stepped forward nonetheless. Now with Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, and Natsumi stepping up, he grinned at the shocked look on peoples face when Natsumi stepped forward.

"Name the students you wish to take." He said in a formal tone, and Kakashi stepped forward, a bored expression on his face like always.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Kisuke Izuma, and Arashi Katsumoto," He said, and Hiruzen nodded. It was a viable team, one could say modeled after the last Team Seven. Sasuke and Sakura was both the top of their gender, and Arashi was the dead last. He was curious as to how Sasuke would work with a team.

"Granted." He spoke, and Kakashi grinned slightly beneath his mask, before stepping back to the group of Jounin. Now it was Kurenai's turn to pick out her team.

"Name the students you wish to take." Hiruzen repeated in a bored tone, just wanting to get the ordeal over with. Clearing her throat, Kurenai spoke.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame," she spoke, and Hiruzen raised a single eyebrow. She had picked all clan heirs. Though her picks did have merit, being as she would be a search and retrieval team, with the Byakugan, Inuzuka's sense of smell, and the Aburame's kikaichu would ensure their success once they had all gotten the appropriate training. This was a smart move on Kurenai's part.

"Granted," He stated, stamping a seal on the piece of paper he had to fill out in case of clan heirs.

"Next," Hiruzen continued after he had filled out the necessary paperwork. This time Asuma stepped forward, and the elder Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder whom his son would pick.

"I pick Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." He spoke in a deep voice, and everyone went wide eyed at the implications of his team. The team was used in the past, and it was easily one of their more powerful teams they had in the Third-Shinobi-War.

"Granted," Hiruzen spoke, once again filling out the paperwork for clan heirs.

"Next," he spoke, and this time Anko stepped forward, and Hiruzen was once again curious as to who this woman would pick for her team…And whoever it was he wished them the best of luck.

"Kishiki Inuzuka, Aburai Kirizuma, and Masuki Fuka." She spoke, an insane gleam in her eye. Everyone bar Natsumi had to shiver at the tone in her voice…And wish her students good luck, the same with their Hokage. Shivering Hiruzen quickly granted her the team, but he couldn't help but merit the decision. They were all fit for the line of work she was training them for, and he would hopefully get three new interrogation specialists in the coming years.

"Next," He spoke for the last time. He couldn't help but feel curious as to whom Natsumi would pick…More so than the others he had to admit. She was a wild card and it was easy to see her decision would be one that would change the balance of power in Konoha.

"Sakura Haruno, Ishiba Yuro, and Nuroku Warai," She finished, and everyone's eyes widened. While Sakura Haruno was easily discounted as a fan girl, she had the potential to be a Genjutsu Mistress, much like Kurenai. But the other two…They were the top two graduates in the academy, surpassing the Uchiha by leaps and bounds. This team had the potential to be the most powerful in all the Elemental nations, easily able to rival the Sanin.

With a raised eyebrow and a muttered granted, he concluded the business of the team assignments, and sent the letter to Iruka, so they could pick up their teams later that day. The ninja began filing out soon after. Kurenai and Natsumi were silently talking as they went to leave, but Asuma had stopped them, wanting to talk to Kurenai.

"H-Hey Kurenai," He said with a slight blush, and Natsumi couldn't help the feeling of dread envelop her. She had known that Asuma was trying to court Kurenai, trying to woo her. With a muttered goodbye, she had left so she wouldn't have to stand there and watch as her crush was constantly hit on by the young Sarutobi.

Kurenai watched as Natsumi left, and a pang hit her heart. The girl was obviously…upset over something. She couldn't help but not pay attention to Asuma's advances, she wasn't interested in the man like that. Obviously she could tell she was ignoring him when he huffed angrily.

"As I was saying…Care to go on a date?" He spoke, a confident smile on his face now, though that soon disappeared when she softly spoke a no thanks, and left him, standing, leaving him with an angry frown, and a sense of hatred in his eyes towards the person who took her attention from him…Or rather, the woman.

**-Academy-**

Sakura Haruno sighed dejectedly as she sat with her two new teammates. While she wasn't particularly sad with her two new teammates, they were nice enough people and both were competent ninja; she didn't think they liked her very much. Ishiba and Nuroku both gave her looks of loathing, like she was a mere bug beneath their feet. That was probably true, too. She wasn't from a ninja-clan, so they were probably taught from birth, and the fact she was only good in book smarts didn't raise their opinion on her, she imagined.

She was a bit confused though; Natsumi Uzumaki was an unknown name to her. She had studied almost all the Jounin in the village, well, all the ones that were fit to take teams. The mysterious Jounin wasn't listed in any records, and every time she asked an adult about the person they would get looks of deep seated hatred, like even mentioning the name caused them to growl. She hadn't gotten answers from them though, just murmurs about Hokage's Law and they simply walked away, frustrating her.

Ishiba growled a serious of expletives under his breath. He was stuck on a team with the biggest fan girl in all of Konoha; Sakura Haruno. While he had no doubt she could turn out to be a competent Shinobi, but as of right now she was little more helpful then the common civilian. Nuroku on the other hand was easily a rival to be counted on. His fellow classmate was strong in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, and average in Genjutsu. He also came from a small, but strong clan, much like himself. Their only weak link would be the Haruno…And Ishiba wouldn't let that hold him back.

He paused his hateful thinking, and thought about the true reason why he was frustrated…Natsumi Uzumaki…he had heard the name in passing, but only from the older generation and only in contempt, as if they hated the person with their entire being. Why was this? Why so much? Ishiba would vow to find out when their Sensei arrives…

Nuroku rolled his eyes at the obvious hate coming off of Ishiba, and the frustration from the Haruno. He himself wasn't too happy at being put with the girl, but the Hokage had his reasons and that was all Nuroku needed. Yawning, he lay down on the desk as they waited; curious as to who their Sensei was…Being as how all the adults spoke of the person as if they were trash under their feet. But only time would tell, and right now he needed to catch up on some sleep…

But that moment was ruined when the door opened, and a red-haired girl walked through the doors to the classroom. She was wearing a pair of crescent moon earrings that hung off of her ears like pure silver. A heart shaped face gave way to silver eyes that bore into their very souls. On her body she wore a light blue kimono, various intricate patterns were strewn across the silken fabric, and past her thin legs she wore a pair of wooden Getas, making her look like a sort of Samurai only found in books. All in all she was very pretty…And she looked their age as well!

"Is this team 1?" Her voice had a musical quality to it, carrying over the classroom like softly spoken waves over rounded rocks. Then all three of them seemed to become startled; was she their Sensei?

"G-Gomen…But who are you?" Sakura asked with a shy expression on her face as she watched the beauty before her.

"I'm Natsumi Uzumaki…Are you Team 1?" She had asked again, and the shocked expressions on their faces told her the answer. With a sigh, she turned, but before she reached the door she poke once last time. "Come with me, we're going to have a…Fun time getting to know each other." And out she went, with three shocked newly-christened Genin.

Hastily the three followed the woman, whom seemed to be going up the stairs and presumably to the roof. Their guesses were right as shortly after they arrived, and took up seats by the ledge, with Natsumi leaning against it and a tired expression on her face.

"Names, likes, dislike, dreams, you get the gist." Natsumi spoke once more, and the three shared a look. Sakura growled when they simultaneously decided for her to go first.

"My name is Sakura Haruno; my likes are cherry blossoms, Sasuke-Kun, and proving myself. My dislikes are INO-PIG, those who pick on others and ramen! My dreams are….To become a respectable Kunoichi." She finished, and blushed at the appraising stare of their apparent Sensei. Ishiba and Nuroku were both happy with the outcome of their "get-together."

_So, she isn't as hopeless after all,_ Ishiba thought, before coughing slightly, signifying he'd be the one next.

"My name is Ishiba Yuro; my likes are training, learning new skills, and working my way up to be the best Shinobi I can be! My dislikes are fan girls, those who judge others, and cats. My dream is to become a respectable Jounin of Konohagakure!" He exclaimed, his fist pumping into the air. Natsumi eyed him with appraisal at his dreams; while Sakura blushed at his dislikes…She was going to have to fix that soon. Next it was Nuroku's turn.

"My name is Nuroku Warai; my likes include sleeping, being lazy, and cloud watching with Shikamaru. My dislikes are things that are too troublesome, loud girls, and hard work. My dream is to become the best clan leader and hopefully stay out of bothersome situations." He spoke, and Natsumi had to sweat drop at that…He sounded just like a Nara, and a small smile appeared on her lips at that.

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki; I like training, my friends, and Hokage-Sama. My dislikes are bigots, traitors, and those who prey on the weak." She spoke with venom on her dislikes, and the new-Genin had to blink at her apparent dislike for traitors. "My hobby is to find a partner…" She whispered the last part, a faraway look on her face as her Genin stared weirdly at the red-haired woman. Shaking her head of such thoughts, Natsumi looked at the three Genin in front of her, and smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome to Squad 1, I hope you don't disappoint." She said, before vanishing in a whirlwind of fire.

-**Midnight, Hokage Mountain-**

Natsumi sighed as she stood over top of the Yondaime's head, her eyes scanning the village she fought so hard to protect. It was times like these that Natsumi didn't regret her decision to stay in the village… OH she could have left long time ago, no one being able to stop her besides the old man. Even then, he was nothing before her speed and power, and she could have easily made an escape years ago. But she didn't, and that was because she had precious people to protect. People who would do anything for her, and she them, but as her thoughts clouded in philosophical clouds, another presence appeared next to her, slowly but surely.

Fire began to spread out amongst the rocks beside her, morphing and churning into something humanoid in shape, before it finally became the visage of a man, a man Natsumi knew too well.

His hair was alight with live flames, dancing and licking about in the air before them. His crimson eyes had a fire to them, as if just with a single phrase he could burn all creation…The man wore a simple crimson kimono, with even more flames dancing around that; it seemed as if he was born from flames! In his hand lay a wooden cane, gnarled and twisted pieces of wood going down its length.

"What do you plan on doing now, Natsumi-Sama?" The man spoke with age and knowledge, his vast experience rivaling anyone on the planet they were on. Natsumi sighed, however, at the added suffix. She didn't want him calling her that, but with another sigh she plopped down on the ground, legs hanging over the head. The man did the same.

"I don't know if it's time yet…I don't know if they can withstand what I am about to unleash upon the world once more. Will I only destroy? Will I only be a means to an end? Akatsuki is moving once more, and they are almost prepared to start collected the Jinchuriki." She spoke, her heart and soul into the mini speech. The man sighed as he too wondered these things…But then he spoke.

"Natsumi-Sama….Only you will be able to protect this world in the coming years. Only you will be able to contain the fiery wrath and seize them upon your own hands in order to reduce the evils to ash and flame!" His voice getting louder and louder as he spoke, "do you wish to cower in fear as those you love and cherish are killed because of these _Akatsuki_," He snarled out the name as if it were filth. "OR DO YOU WISH TO SAVE THIS WORLD AND SHOW THESE PEOPLE WHO WEILDS THE TRUE POWER? THE TRUE FIRE UPON MY NAME," with a final roar he disappeared in a fiery inferno, the flames not even hurting Natsumi as in his place…A black katana stood, suspended in air.

Natsumi suddenly stood up; her body unseen in the fiery inferno still left after the man disappeared. Her shadow like a specter in the fire, as her visage clearly reached for the blade, before grasping the hilt, extinguishing the flames. Stood in her place was a different woman, one who was ready to face the oncoming battles.

Her hair was no even more crimson, pieces of random flame licking upon its silken structure. Her eyes, once silver, now held a spinning mass of red and black, going too fast to make out its shape, and once a blue kimono was now a black battle kimono, the sleeves extending past her arms, making her look like a Lord's lady…But the most deadliest piece of her new attire was on her left hip, it's black sheathe sucking in all light and heat from around her.

"You are right…**Ryūjin Jakka**" She spoke, her voice now carrying around like ash in the breeze…

* * *

**A:N - That last part gave me goosebumps and I wrote it!**

**I promise I'll _try_ to be a little faster in my next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_KILL HER!" A voice raged, his savage undertone cutting through the sound of a hundred men cheering, all positioned on a battlefield littered with Kunai and Shuriken, scorches of fire and mounds of Earth scattered upon it like leaves in a forest. Trickles of water remain after massive techniques used by these powerful mortals, and none of them have failed. In the center of the field of death, a girl, not even 10 years old, stood, waiting. Her eyes alight with a fire none of this world knew, and none shall know for a long time…._

_A hundred men surrounded her, all looking for the blood of a faux demon apparently hidden in human flesh, every cry jeering for her death and destruction; none could be sated with just harm. They wanted death, and death they shall receive…_

_An unholy pressure appeared on the land, causing a hundred knees to impact upon the earth, each and every man kneeling before her, their heads bowed in apparent acceptance. A fire crept outward from the girl, licking the air gently as if they were serpents, serpents wanting to turn all creation into ash…Like a shadow when the sun sets, the flames got brighter and brighter, more prevalent in the area until they accumulated in a spire of death and heat. No mortal could stand up to these._

_Then the girl uttered a single phrase…A phrase only those in death will come to learn…With her eyes shadowed with crimson hair, she uttered just a single phrase…_

A girl suddenly bolted forward, the scene changed now to an apartment styled room, relatively small but big enough for comfortable living. Heavy breathing was the only indication that she had woken up from an intense dream…And she clutched the silken sheets because of this. It had been a while since he had dreamed…Years in fact, since that date in which she slaughtered a hundred men…With a single swipe of her sword.

The girl's red hair splayed behind her as she collapsed back onto the soft pillow, her crimson eyes danced with flames, licking at the edges as if testing the boundaries. A tattoo was scrawled along the pale-white skin on her neck. It was 10 commas like inscriptions, each one being bound by some ancient language acting as the chain.

She gazed silently, now, at the ceiling. Her eyes had a transfixed look about them, as if remembering something from years away…Which was probably true. But her musings couldn't go on for long as there was suddenly a loud banging against her front door, causing said girls eye to twitch as she sat up in her bed, covers revealing a nude white body beneath. With a growl, she gathered the covers up and marched towards the front door, her feminine figure barely covered.

With a swing open, she snarled at whoever dared interrupt her sleep, and was shocked. There in front of her stood equally aged people, three of them to be exact. All three had a wide eyed look, two of them with nosebleeds and blushes, while the third had a supreme blush on her head, and immediately turned around, as if to give the girl her privacy.

"What do you three want?" She said after a few seconds, sighing at the end. As if their attention was fixed back on their objective, the two nose-bleeding beings grinned at her, and held up a piece of paper, a giant C stamped on top of it.

"We got ourselves a back-up C-Ranked mission, Natsumi-Sensei!" The person exclaimed, a masculine voice signifying male. The now identified Natsumi growled before punching said boy in the face, flinging the child across the landing and onto the street.

"It also says…That we should leave." The other boy said, raising an eyebrow at his Sensei. With a grunt, Natsumi nodded and motioned for the two remaining students to follow her inside her home.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I have to get dressed." She said with an annoyed tone and disappeared beyond her bedroom door. Sakura and Nuroku sat on the couch, gazing curiously at the rather lavished apartment they were in. The walls were painted a rather nice color of brown, with various decorations ranging from swords to pieces of armor adorning the various parts of the walls. Just behind the couch lead to an open area that was the kitchen, appliances, a stove, and a fridge greeted their sights.

Over all it was a relatively normal apartment, just equipped with high-end things. A coughing sound brought their attention to the doorway, where Ishiba was present. His flushed features slightly damped with the look of pain as he clutched his face, and Sakura couldn't help but giggle slightly, muffling the sound with her hand.

"That's what you get for being so loud this early, Ishiba-San." Nuroku muttered, before sighing and gazing up at the ceiling, spotting a normal ceiling fan. His sensei was an enigma to him. She was obviously powerful, being only 13 and at Jounin already? That was unheard of except in a few cases. Those being Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, and her appearance…It had seemingly changed overnight. She had a more fiery personality as well, if her reaction to Ishiba was anything to go by.

His musings were cut short when she appeared from her bedroom, her gear ready.

"What's the mission?" She grunted as she passed them, motioning for Sakura to close the door on their way out. Nuroku nodded, following close behind his sensei.

"We're to back up Team 8." He mentioned, but paused when he noticed his Sensei stutter in her step. Why was that?

"They have had trouble with A-Ranked Missing-Nin Zabuza Momochi." He continued, but shivered when a pressure appeared before him, a pressure unlike anything he had felt before. IT lasted only a second, but he realized in that second that scope of power between him and his sensei was vast…

What was that pressure?

"Zabuza…Momochi…" She whispered as her and her squad was now on the dirt road heading towards the village's gate.

"Member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, one of the best Kenjutsu practitioners in the Elemental Nations…" A grin appeared on her face.

"I haven't tested my skill against one of them…This should be fun." She muttered, but her squad heard the mutterings. A shiver passed up their spine as they knew then and there they would be in combat, regardless of mission standards. Though, unbeknownst to them, a single thought ran through Natsumi's mind as they passed the gates…

_Kurenai…_

**-Team 8-**

Kurenai groaned as she lay in bed, her wounds taking its toll on her body. She hadn't known that an A-Ranked Ninja would be on this blasted mission…A C-Ranked turned A-Ranked. She had been lucky Kiba was able to distract him long enough for her to capture him in a Genjutsu with the remaining chakra she had…

But now they were running out of time.

It was a few days until the final touches on the bridge would be built, and she was sure Zabuza would strike during that time, so she had sent her team out in the back to start rigorous training…In hopes of matching that masked Hunter-Nin. The summons she had sent towards Konoha should have gotten there by now…And Kurenai was hoping with every bone in her body that they would send someone competent enough to handle Zabuza, or at least aid her in defeating him.

She secretly hoped this person would be Natsumi.

The door to Tsunami's room suddenly opened, revealing a worn out Team 8. Kurenai smiled slightly at their exhaustion, and beckoned them to sit by her, to relax and eat the food Tsunami was bringing up.

"How is training going?" She asked, and Kiba perked up immediately, making Kurenai smile at his enthusiasm.

"It's going great Kurenai-Sensei! We all completed the tree walking exercise!" He exclaimed, and Kurenai couldn't have looked even more proud then she was at that moment. Her team had completed a complicated Genin chakra control exercise in one day. That took a lot of skill.

"Tomorrow…I want you guys to step it up by tenfold, do you hear me?" She told them seriously, her face now portraying no emotion.

"Zabuza's partner isn't a weakling…I imagine them being high-Chunin." She continued, noticing the wide eyed looks of her Genin. Facing an opponent was tough, but knowing they were stronger made it even tougher on a person.

"W-What s-should we d-do, t-then?" Hinata asked, and Kurenai gave a thoughtful look before answering.

"Hinata, I want you to practice with the Byakugan, I know you have clan techniques to do so…And that goes for you two as well. Practice your clan's Jutsu, and if you have time start the water walking exercise…It's just like the tree walking but you need a more gentle approach to chakra." She mentioned, and the three gave a chorused 'yes!' before digging into the food Tsunami had just brought up.

The team ate in silence, contemplating what would happen in the following days…

**-Hinata Next Day-**

Sweat glistened down Hinata's face as she panted in the cold morning. Wisps of water vapor escaped her mouth as she tried to breathe in as much oxygen as she could, after that last technique. In front of her was a single tree amongst a whole forest, but what set this tree apart from the others was the numerous cuts and burns marked upon its front, the side facing Hinata. With a sigh she collapsed backwards, looking up at the cloudy sky that held hints of rain soon to come.

She had been trying to master a technique unique solely to her clan…A technique that was even further categorized by her own branch, and her status amongst her clan…The _**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**__, _sixty-four strikes to an opponent's Tenketsu, or their chakra pathways. A strike like that would undoubtedly prevent them from molding chakra until she allowed them too, by opening up the Tenketsu's.

But the training was hard, and Hinata had only been able to strike 32 times before she ran out of chakra and would become exhausted. She _had_ to complete the technique…Or her team might be in danger because of it.

They were facing an A-Ranked missing ninja, along with his unknown-ranked partner, both of whom were very powerful, Hinata knew this without a single doubt. The way the man's killing intent bore down upon her like a thousand tons of water, crushing her spirit and making her think thoughts of ending it all; it was truly terrifying being the presence of Jounin.

Hinata wouldn't like to admit it, but she had given up hope when her sensei was caught in that strange water orb, unable to move. While the known Zabuza Momochi would have to stay there, keeping up the technique, he could make water clones and attack them. They stood no chance against even the clones, and all three of them knew it.

It had been sheer luck that Shino's **kikaichū**, or his bugs, were able to sneak past Zabuza and drain the chakra holding up the technique, allowing Kurenai to cast a Genjutsu and injure Zabuza. After that Kurenai had been able to subdue him, and was going to administer a decapitation, so she could collect the bounty, when a Hunter-Nin came out of nowhere, throwing Senbon needles into his neck. Hinata shuddered at the cold eyes she could see behind the mask…They weren't any older than she was.

They all had let their guard down after that, and it almost cost them their Sensei's life, because when Kurenai had turned around, the Hunter-Nin threw a Senbon needle, and thanks to Kurenai's Jounin training, she was able to deflect it away from a fatal spot, but it had impacted her in the stomach, causing her to collapse on the ground.

The Hunter-Nin had taken Zabuza's body and disappeared after that.

It had been terrifying for Hinata to watch her Sensei bleed on the ground, utterly helpless.

She didn't want to be helpless anymore…She wanted to be strong, in all aspects of life. Hinata was tired of being the useless clan heiress; the timid and shy girl from the academy, from that day forward, Hinata wouldn't be weak anymore.

With a glare at the tree, Hinata stood up, dusting off her clothes. She relaxed, observing her surroundings, activating her Byakugan, and accessing a deep store of Chakra, then she did something that was unlike the timid girl, she ran towards it, screaming with all of her might, pushing every ounce of chakra she had left into a single technique, "_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" **_A blue flare of light blinded anything within the area, and the sound of wood being crushed beneath the force of chakra resounded in the area. A great plume of smoke erupted from the sight of the impact, and it took minutes before it cleared.

The tree was gone.

**-Kiba-**

Kiba grunted as his body leaned against a cliff, sweat pouring down his face. His partner, Akamaru, lay next to him, panting heavily, scrapes and bruises littering the small dog's body. His incisors flared bared in a small growl as he looked at the destruction of his clan's technique…The **Gatsūga**, a whirlwind of bites, scratches, punches, and kicks too fast for the normal eye to catch. It was performed with his ninken, Akamaru. The area before them, a small field next to a gentle flowing stream, was littered with deep grooves and trenches, an insight to how powerful the move could be when done correctly.

And Kiba hated the fact he couldn't do it right.

Sure he wasn't the worst in his clan, but he certainly was a lower tier then a clan heir should have been. The entire field before him should have been obliterated off of the map, it shouldn't have existed anymore. Kiba growled, squeezing his fists shut, the sound of fabric against fabric, straining against the strength of the grasp.

He needed to be strong! He needed to be able to defeat any opponent in his way, to be able to protect those he held dear. His squad was counting on him, and he couldn't let Hinata get her hands dirty!

While he had no objections to females being put in the Shinobi field, and often times his mother scared him more than anything else in the world, he had a small…Crush on Hinata. He wouldn't let his crush become injured, that was a promise of a lifetime!

A grunt and a few curses later, Akamaru and Kiba stood, both growling hatefully at the field in front of them. As one, both began to gather chakra in their bodies, both of them getting into animalistic stances, Kiba going on all fours and Akamaru elongating his fangs and claws, then with a boom of two objects moving at incredible speeds, and two funnels of attacks, they crashed into the ground, obliterating everything in the area, roars of their anger heard from miles around, scaring the trees and animals.

It took a few moments for the ensuing dust cloud to disperse, but when it did, it revealed a grinning Kiba and a yipping Akamaru sitting in a crater, well over the size of the small clearing they were in.

"We did it, buddy." Kiba said, before laughing as Akamaru began to lick his face.

-**Shino-**

Shino stared calmly ahead of him, various bandits lying in piles of unconscious and drained masses, none having enough chakra in them to keep awake. He had been practicing his clan's techniques, and in order to do so, he had to practice them on living subjects. While his family had to qualms in helping him, outside of the village was another matter. He entertained the idea of practicing on animals, but they didn't have the same…Intelligence that a human did.

The technique he was using was one of the basics of his clan…But it didn't make it any less powerful.

**Hijutsu: Mushidama** was the technique, and as it was named, it covered the opponent in a sphere of his Kikaichu, draining their chakra almost immediately. While he didn't need this against the bandits…It still helped to practice.

With a sigh, Shino began to walk away, thinking about the upcoming fight with the Hunter-Nin and Zabuza. He was positive that the three of them, himself, Kiba, and Hinata, couldn't defeat the A-Ranked Nin, but he was sure they could defeat his accomplice.

He could only hope his assumptions were right…

Just as he was walking away, he heard a small laugh coming from the piles of unconscious bandits he had left behind, turning around with an invisible eyebrow raised; he looked as a single man shakily stood up, a grin on his face.

"You thought you could defeat _me_? FORMER GENIN OF IWA?" He yelled, madness creeping into his eyes.

"A kid like you doesn't know what it takes to be a ninja! So I'll make sure you die swiftly!" He growled, grinning at the same time, before he charged, pulling out a rusted Kunai.

Shino sighed at the stupidity of the man, regardless of his age; he was still a strong Genin. His opponent had obviously underestimated him and what his name stood for…he would show this person what it meant to be in battle against an Aburame.

"**Mushidama,**" Shino whispered when the man was a few feet in front of him, the Kunai dangerously close to his face.

Suddenly the man stopped, his eyes wide as he felt his life force being sucked from him, and his legs being stopped as if they were in concrete. Looking down, he could only look on in horror as his body was enveloped in a cascade of black insects, swarming over his being like a tsunami.

He couldn't even utter a scream.

Shino sighed once more, before turning around and headed towards Tsunami's house.

**-Several Days Later-**

Kurenai stood with her team on the bridge, slightly on edge from the impending attack. Looking around with keen eyes, she couldn't help but be proud of the change her team had went through the last few days. The one who changed the most, however, was Hinata.

No longer was the girl as shy and timid as she had been when they started being a team, now the girl rarely ever stuttered and always had a determined expression on her face, as if nothing could stop her. Kurenai smiled slightly at the daughter-like figure, before glancing at Kiba, another one who had changed.

The loud mouthed Inuzuka had calmed down quite a bit, no longer exclaiming everything to everyone within ear shot, no longer being brash and illogical with his actions. He was a proud Shinobi now, one with promise and a bright future.

Shino…Kurenai couldn't help but chuckle under her breath at the boy. On the outside it appeared as if nothing was different…But Kurenai wasn't a Jounin for nothing. She noticed immediately the way he presented himself, the way he walked, the way he talked, he was a new man it appeared.

As of right that moment, Kurenai couldn't help but be proud of her time, but her musings were cut short when a dark chuckle echoed through the eerie fog, and two phantom-like images appeared from the mist. It didn't take long before the tallest one of the two swept his obviously large sword aside, moving the fog with it, revealing a grinning Zabuza and a rather effeminate male at his side.

"Long time no see, Konoha-San!" Zabuza chuckled darkly, enjoying the expression of rage that crossed Kurenai's face.

"Meet my apprentice…Haku." He grinned again, but the only thing the now named Haku did was nod emotionless, before charging forward without warning, aiming for Hinata. His thoughts were centering around _She's the weakest…I must take her out first,_ but he was in for a surprise when his right fist was caught by the girl, who spun in a counter clockwise fashion, tossing the surprised boy across the other side of the bridge, the one facing Wave Country.

Immediately Team 8 charged after the boy, who was now obscured by the thick fog in the area, leaving only Kurenai and Zabuza on the bridge, the latter of whom was shocked by the timid girls changed, before he broke out in full blown laughter, confusing Kurenai.

"Haku seems to have found a worthy team to assess his skills with." He muttered.

-**Team 8 and Haku-**

Team 8 stood in front of the enemy, the boy named Haku. His emotionless mask unyielding as he stared at them with impassive eyes, cold with something the three Genin could not figure out. Suddenly he snapped his arm to the Kunai pouch on his left thigh, prompting Team 8 to get into defensive stances, Kiba and Shino in the front with Hinata in the back, in-between the two.

"Good reaction time." Haku muttered, before flinging several Kunai at the team, all three of them blocked the Kunai with their own, before going into attack mode and charging at Haku, Kiba coming in from the left and Shino from the right while Hinata charged right through the middle.

Haku moved into action as well, bringing up his right forearm, he blocked a side kick made by Kiba, before jumping in the air and kicking the surprised Genin in the chest, making him crash away, before Haku gracefully and fluidly merged his landing with a side heel kick to Shino's temple, causing the Aburame to eat the dirt beneath them, and finally he spun, palm thrusting Hinata in the face, causing her to cry out as blood flowed from her now broken nose, but Haku didn't stop there. He continued on with his motion, spinning once again before kicking her in the chest with his left leg. All of this happened within seconds.

All three Genin lay around the boy in piles of moans, and Haku couldn't help but feel sorry for the underprepared soldiers, before his eyes widened as each one disappeared in black insects, and then reappearing in front of him, in their original stance, smirks on their faces, Haku immediately knew what that was about.

"You were gauging my reaction time and my skill level." Haku muttered, undeterred from the smirks, before he too suddenly disappeared; only this time he disappeared into water. The three unprepared Genin had their eyes wide open, before they all jumped away, as several Kunai pierced the spot they were in.

Each of them appeared in various locations around the field, eyes roaming the trees and area around them, wondering where the boy had gone to. The three didn't speak a word, their teamwork dictating this.

Suddenly Hinata activated her Byakugan, twisting to her right just in time to deflect a Kunai that was going for the back of her neck, surprising the boy, who showed the first bit of emotion since their fight. Before he could recover, however, Hinata had already moved into her clans Taijutsu stance, palm thrusting him in the heart, in the hopes of disabling him for a moment, but it proved useless as he was too fast, already moving to the left of the attack, flinging his wrist onto her own, snapping it in the process, and kicking the girl in the face.

Swiftly he turned once again, blocking Kiba's kick with his knee, wincing as he felt the power behind the blow that would have surely cracked his bones if they weren't reinforced with Chakra. He had to jump away as soon as their contact ended, in his spot a swarm of insects began to eat away at the ground. The four of them then reappeared in the middle of the field, Team 8 panting slightly, and Hinata nursing her broken nose, but the boy seemed unhindered.

"I have already gauged your skill…Please don't fight me anymore." He said in monotone, surprising the three at the request.

"I do not wish to end the lives of three people who don't know the true horrors of being a Shinobi." He continued, and this angered Kiba. He didn't want to be underestimated! With a roar of anger, he charged at the boy, unhearing of Hinata's and Shino's cries of stop!

But before he could close, it was too late.

His neck had been pierced with Senbon needles.

Hinata and Shino couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as their comrade dropped to the ground, unmoving, and Hinata couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. Sure the team wasn't as close as she would have liked…But they were all brothers and sister in arms.

Haku gazed at them impassively, knowing exactly what he had done. It was all for Zabuza-Sama…It was all for his father-figure who had saved him from darkness.

Without giving the team time to grieve over the apparent death of their hyper member, Haku shot forward as fast as he could, coming upon the Hyuga, counting her Kekkei Genkai as the most lethal of the two. But shock was running through his system when her eyes bulged out further, and her body suddenly began to glow a bright blue color, her lips now a thin line.

Shino couldn't believe the amount of Chakra that was coming off of Hinata as she stopped Haku's punch with a single palm, her reserves were some of the largest he'd seen of any of his class members, but he threw all thoughts away as he lashed out with a vicious right hook to the stunned boy, knocking him away from the angered Hyuga.

Haku groaned as he hit a tree with his back with a resounding smack, unprepared for the sucker punch he had received from the bug boy. Suddenly his instincts kicked in, and he ducked, just in time to dodge a swift palm strike to the face, which hit the tree instead. His eyes widened as a hand print was marked into the tree, but he couldn't think on it for long before a heel came from his right, forcing him to dodge once more.

Panting slightly now, Haku glared at the two Genin in front of him, he couldn't let this go on for long. With a breath to relax himself…He suddenly began to use his Chakra.

Hinata noticed immediately, and rushed at him, intent on disabling her opponent, and exacting revenge for Kiba's sake…But it was too late as she was a few feet in front of the boy, before a wall of water sprouted between them, and a voice rang from in front of her, belonging to the estranged boy.

"**Sensatsu Suishō,**" Suddenly the water around her formed into thousands of sharp water needles, all pointed directly at the girl. Before could even move, they rained down from the sky, intent on harming her. But Haku would be in for a surprise…Closing her eyes, Hinata gathered Chakra into her palms, her feet twisting slightly, parallel to each other now, and with a great release of breath, she twisted violently, shouting out the technique "**Hakkeshō Kaiten"** She exclaimed, and suddenly a dome of pure chakra surrounded Hinata, deflecting the needles and shocking both Shino and Haku, awed at the sheer power of the technique.

Shino, wasting no time for the opening Haku had presented him, rushed forward to end the battle once and for all. With a Kunai in his right hand, he went to stab the boy; right in his chest, when he suddenly met resistance…It was an ice mirror. With a grunt, Shino let go of the Kunai that was no incased in solid ice, and leapt next to Hinata, who had stopped her technique, but had collapsed afterwards, and Shino couldn't help but gulp at the mirrors that now surrounded him and the slowly fading Hinata.

"This technique…Is called the **Makyō Hyōshō**." Haku announced, his face now appearing in each of the mirrors. "You cannot escape alive now…These mirrors are unbreakable, they cannot be beat, and my speed has now tripled. Give up, and I may let you live." The boy sneered, but Shino stayed strong.

He wouldn't give up.

-**With Kurenai-**

Kurenai smacked into the concrete of the bridge with a massive force, ejecting blood from her mouth and causing several things to crack throughout her body. Various cuts and bruises now adorned her figure as she could no longer get up, partially from the severity of the wounds, and the sheer pain she was in.

At first she had been at Zabuza's level…And for that she was almost praying the mission to go about the right way before the backup team arrived, but then the tides had changed. Zabuza had picked up her chakra signature, and from being in the ANBU, he had almost instantaneously cancelled each and every one of her Genjutsu's, so her trump card was completely useless. He had made short work of her shortly after, cutting her body up into ribbons and nearly making her bleed out a few times if it wasn't for the sparse knowledge she had for _**Iryō Ninjutsu, **_or medical Ninjutsu.

With faint eyes, she watched as the great sword descended upon her for one last time, a single thought running through her battered and bruised mind…

_Natsumi…_

She closed her eyes shut as the blade came closer, and tensed, hoping it wouldn't be painful.

But then the sound of metal meeting metal resounded in the area, and Kurenai couldn't help but be curious, looking up she couldn't help but widen her eyes as far as they would go.

For above her was Natsumi, in all her red glory.

Zabuza sneered at the girl, but on the inside he was worried. _I hadn't even sensed her…Who is she? _He thought, but was not answered as the girl forced his sword away with her own, a black blade by the looks of it, and a Katana no less…It shouldn't have stood up to Kubikiri. Growling at the girl, he moved to attack but paused when the girl was now across the bridge, the black-haired woman in her arms and being carried bridal style.

"Natsumi…" Kurenai whispered, but Natsumi placed a gently finger against her lips as she lowered Kurenai to the ground.

"Be silent…Save your strength…This will be over in a moment." Natsumi said, not withholding the rage in her voice. With a swift turn, she was a few feet in front of a wide eyed Zabuza, who had not seen any movement, a sheer testament to her speed.

"You…You did that to her didn't you?" Natsumi asked, her right hand hanging loosely on the side, the katana brushing against the concrete, and unknown to Zabuza…It was singing the hard ground.

"YES!" He grinned, his blood thirsty nature back now at the prospect of a good fight. "She wasn't that good anyway! I should have killed her from the-" was all he got to say before he hurriedly brought his blade up to deflect a downward strike from the female in front of him, her eyes alit with a kind of flame behind them…_What on earth?_ He thought, but his thoughts became nothing but pain when a slender foot caught him in the stomach, careening him towards a bridge pillar, destroying it upon contact.

Zabuza coughed up blood as he lay in the rubble, various thoughts of strength and power running through his mind as he gingerly got up, testing out the usefulness of his limbs. With a growl, he marched out of the smoke cloud, Kubikiri held high above his head, intended for a downward strike of the girl, but she wasn't there…

"Where are you woma-"for the second time that day he was interrupted by an attack, this one a cut to his right arm. With a cry of pain he jumped away, blood spurting from the now open wound. Once again he had no sensed the girl, who was she…

Then he had gotten a good look at her.

Hair like a flowing flame, eyes that held so much power he felt insignificant before them, and a sword as black as night, that seemed to absorb all light around it…A woman who could hold off a Kage, a woman who could bring an entire nation to its knees with one move, a woman who had decimated bandit armies, Missing-nin camps, a ninja he would never want to meet on a battlefield unless he had several S-Class ninjas with him.

"The **Ittoryu Mistress**." He whispered out, his eyes now wide with fear. But it was far too late, for her sword was already pierced through his skull…

**-Team 8-**

Shino gasped as blood was dripping from an open wound on his arm. Several Senbon needles piercing him, he could barely stand; well alone do anything else productive, like get Hinata out of there. Multiple times he had to jump in front of the girl to protect her from the needles, and his bugs were no use here…The needles had too fine of a point on them and would piece through the insects with relative ease. Shino was no idiot, he knew his situation was dire, and unless Kurenai got there soon, he would soon be dead, if not at that moment.

Suddenly Shino collapsed to his knees, his eyes wide. He didn't know he was _that_ low on energy. With a gasp for breath he tried to stand, but to no avail, and Haku capitalized on this.

"Good bye, Konoha-San. Your team fought bravely…But this is the end for you." Haku muttered, before throwing a senbon, aiming at Shino's neck.

But it was intercepted by a Kunai, knocking it cleanly away, causing Haku and Shino to snap towards where the Kunai had originated from, and gasped at the sight of three teens, the same age as Shino, standing in the field, their battle stances read.

Shino immediately recognized them; the front teen was about his height, average height for a 13 year old. Brown tresses of hair hung loosely in a ponytail behind his head, and equally brown eyes observed the situation before them. He wore a standard green vest, various pouches and scroll slots were adorning it, making him look like a Chunin, and standard black Shinobi pants adorning his lower half but Shin identified him as Ishiba Yuro.

The boy next to him, which would on the left, had his black hair tied up in a ponytail in a similar fashion as Ishiba and coal black eyes gazed emotionlessly at the scene before him. The child wore a black kimono, his arms folded in-between the long sleeves, giving him an appearance akin to a lord. Shino knew him as Nuroku Warai.

And behind the two boys, there was a pink haired girl, who now had her hair shortened to just above her ears. The Chinese styled dress she had worn so many times in the past was no abandoned for a simple mesh shirt with a vest akin to Ishiba's, except hers was blue and had various pouches for pills and medicine. Shino barely recognized her as Sakura Haruno.

This was Team 1.

With a cry, Ishiba dashed forward at surprising speeds, flanked by Nuroku and Sakura, and flung his body into the mirror, his hair billowing behind him as he looked down at Hinata. With a calm step forward, he grasped her in a bridal carry, and much to the shock and ire of Shino, tossed her into one of the mirrors. Haku looked unimpressed as he assumed the mirror would simply block the girl, but much to his shock, a pair of masculine arms appeared from behind the mirrors, catching the girl and dragging her out.

Haku's eye's had widened marginally…No one had escaped his mirrors without his permission. Who was his new team?

"Who are you?" Haku asked cautiously, preparing to throw his Kunai the new opponent. Ishiba grinned as he suddenly kicked backwards, mule kicking Shino out of the mirror, causing the impassive boy to let out a grunt of protest.

"I am Ishiba Yuro, temporary captain of Squad 1, Genin squad of Konohagakure. Your opponent…And your end!" He grinned maniacally before rushing at the mirror Haku was in, missing the boy by mere inches, surprising Shino and Haku, the latter of the two didn't expect the boy to be so fast. Immediately after positioning himself once more, Haku flung kunai at the boy, but brought his own out and deflected them in a spin, before launching four more at the mirror Haku was just in.

"You cannot hit me like that, boy." Haku spoke down to the child in front of him, hoping to unnerve the Genin, but much to his surprise the demeanor of the Genin did not change.

If anything, it had gotten fiercer, but he had no more time to think when a fist suddenly crashed into his face, sending him flying out of the mirror and ending the technique. In midflight, Haku was able to get righted and land on his feet, but his jaw was no aching something fierce. That was a powerful punch. Once more, Ishiba was upon the startled boy, a right hook on its way towards Haku's face.

Haku swiftly altered its path with a thrust of his left forearm, before lashing out with his right first towards Ishiba, barely managing to scrape the boy's cheek. The two then begin to spin, their legs reaching out to contact one another, but once again it was a stalemate, neither landing any significant hits on each other. The stalemate went on for several minutes, neither boy landing a hit, but both being worn down, Haku more than Ishiba.

The two now stood across from each other, Haku breathing heavily, and Ishiba now looking at him with an impassive face, before he spoke.

"Why did you not kill Kiba?" He asked, his head tilted, and Haku gave a jolt of surprise. How had the boy known he didn't kill the brash idiot? Seeing the questioning look on his face, Ishiba elaborated.

"Our Sensei taught us all aspects of ninjas…Including Medical Ninjutsu. I could almost tell immediately he was not dead, but put in a death-like state. Senbons are only good for jamming muscles and causing said state." He continued, waiting for Haku's answer.

"I did not kill him, because despite my master being blood thirsty, I am not like that…The boy did not deserve to die." Haku finished, before going into another Taijutsu stance, Ishiba sighed…He didn't want to fight, but he had too…This was the way of the Ninja.

With a burst of speed both boys ran at each other, flinging kicks and punches, blocks and parries, neither giving any step towards the other, but as the fight moved on…Haku noticed something. Ishiba was getting quicker and his strikes were hitting harder, and Haku was being drove back with each blow, his tired body not wanting to continue fighting.

Then it all came to an end with the last mistake Haku would ever make…He lashed out with a surprise kick, in hopes of surprising Ishiba and catching the boy off guard, but his eyes went wide as the other boy stopped the kick, coming into the fight faster than he had noticed, and shoved Haku back, causing the boy to fall on his back.

At that point, Ishiba jumped high in the air, a Kunai glinting easily on the son, and stabbed into Haku's heart, watching silently as the boys eyes became lifeless…And his body unmoving. Ishiba had made his first kill…And he wasn't happy about it.

With wide eyes, Ishiba jumped back into someone's arms, arms he knew too well. With a cry he lunged into the chest, and tears began to spill out from his eyes, and a feminine hand gently soothed him, rubbing his back and smoothing out his hair…

"It's okay…Ishiba…You did your job." Natsumi whispered to her student, sad eyes watched as his innocence was destroyed…

Such was the ninja way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N: If you have a history of suicidal thoughts, then a portion of this story may contain triggers, so becareful. The label for the warning will be (Trigger Warning) **

* * *

Natsumi groaned as she was awakened violently by soft hands. Opening up a single silver eye, she peered at a worried Tsunami, tears threatening to fall from her face. With unknown energy, Natsumi shot up in her bed, ignoring the blush Tsunami had when it was revealed she was clad in nothing but a bandage around her bust.

"What is wrong, Tsunami-San?" Natsumi asked curiously, wondering why the woman had been crying.

"G-Gato is here and he's taken Inari hostage!" Tsunami cried out, clinging to Natsumi suddenly, crying deeply into the young womans shoulder, making the now red-eyed woman growl in frustration. She had killed the man's tool, the man's ace in the hole. She had assumed he would flee given her might and strength, every competent person knowing of her rank in the Bingo books, but now he pulls this? With another growl of anger, Natsumi gently made Tsunami let go of her, and placed in her in the bed.

"Stay in here and do not go outside, alright?" Natsumi said, and Tsunami gave a teary nod as she resumed crying into the pillow, afraid for her son's life.

Storming out of the house, yelling at the two Genin teams to stay put, Natsumi was greeted with a group of people, easily a hundred in size with a small fat man in the front, holding a common butchers knife to a child's throat.

"OH, so now she shows up!" Gato sneered, eyeing the woman with obvious lust. "Now that you _are_ here, let's negotiate your unconditional surrender." He spoke once more, greed tinted his voice now.

Natsumi showed no outward sign of hearing him, but inside of her brilliant mind she was working on several ways to annihilate the group of _men._

"Oh?" Natsumi mocked, slowly walking towards the group of men who with each step took one back; obviously they had heard of her. "How do you purpose to make me surrender, Gato, I am after all, the strongest person here." She continued, before stopping a good ways away. Gato just sneered once more, before bringing the knife closer to the boy's throat, who whimpered.

"This might help you decide, _woman_." He spat out the name, obvious sexism in his insult.

Natsumi smirked and before their very eyes, she disappeared in a swish of wind, before reappearing, a boy in her arms. Gato stammered out words as he suddenly felt nothing in his hands, not even the knife remained as he stumbled backwards, pointing at the woman who had moved so fast, so quickly.

"Now let me tell you something Gato; let me tell you the reason why I have the name **Ittoryu Mistress**," Natsumi spoke in a deadly whisper, getting into a basic stance, her right foot forward while her left back, making her chest jut out to the left. Her right hand was slowly moving towards her sword while her left held the sheathe at an angel where the tip of the handle was facing the group, and several the bandits in the group recognized the stance, the deadly stance that had slew so many before them. Even Gato recognized such a deadly move when he seen one.

"W-Wait! I thought you were going to tell us!" He began to panic, stumbling back into the group even more when Natsumi gave a blood thirsty grin, similar to Zabuza's.

"My sword will speak…goodbye Gato, **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" **She yelled, before disappearing in a sound akin to a lions roar, before reappearing behind the bandits, standing on top of the water. With an audible click, she sheathed the blade that was a mere inch from its resting place, an audible click ringing out. As soon as the click sounded, the bandits and Gato disappeared in a fine mist, nothing but blood remaining. Turning towards Inari, she grinned at him, and he returned the gesture.

-**Next day-**

A sigh was heard as a white vapor twisted in the morning. Birds chirped in the early light, flying overhead in massive flocks to attain food. The sounds of water crashing against the shore permeated the area, and the very water gave it a salty smell, indicating it an ocean. Earthly colored leaves flowed down from the sky in seemingly endless waves, falling to the ground in giant clusters where children would play in them. The other sounds of nature were present as well, as squirrels chirped and clattered along the trees in busy motions, stocking up for the apparent winter.

A figure was seen against this shoreline and trees, leaning on one of the mighty trees that did dot the land. A female, is what she was, and a cigarette in her hand. Its amber colored tip glowed slightly as the light was drawing higher, the sun masking out most of it. A hiss and a stomp later, the cigarette was out, and the woman sat down on the ground, a sword resting at her side. It's very being emanated warmth.

The woman leaned her head back, staring up through the bare limbs of the trees, a contemplative look on her face.

Natsumi Uzumaki growled as her mind ventured towards a red-eyed goddess, the maker of her very thoughts. The older woman was always on her mind now, never straying far from her thoughts. Ever since the battle on the bridge, Kurenai had been skittish around Natsumi, a blush always evident on the beautiful woman's face. Did she do something wrong? Was there a reason why Kurenai was acting this way?

A fist found its way to the ground as a loud smack entered the area, scaring the birds from the trees. Under Natsumi's fist an equal sized hole masked it. Natsumi, while having a mother, was in an alien emotion. She didn't understand what was happening to her right now. She didn't know why her hands felt clammy around Kurenai, why her heart sped up. Lately Natsumi had caught herself looking more and more at Kurenai's figure, finding it very much pleasing to look at. This caused a tinge of red to appear on the girls face now, as she remembered the day before, after Gato's attack.

=**Flashback=**

_Natsumi sighed as she looked at the unconscious Kurenai on the bed, her clothes still on and her body still bleeding. She had to do this…She had to undress Kurenai and bandage the fellow Jounin. With a tentative sigh, Natsumi reached forward and began to loosen up the dress Kurenai often wore._

_It peeled away like an orange almost, leaving the woman in fishnet apparel, giving Natsumi full view of her developed and luscious body. This also caused another reaction in Natsumi, a fire in her stomach began to appear and her heart sped up, and most of the blood in her body seemed to go to her face as it became a great tomato color. Stealing her nerves, Natsumi reached forward and gently removed the fishnet so she didn't aggravate any other injuries. _

_Looking down at Kurenai now, Natsumi had to quickly look away, blood seeping slightly down her nose. Kurenai was clad in only bright blue undergarments, the bra slightly pushing up her breasts, giving them definition. Kurenai's toned stomach had lines of abs showing through her taught skin, its smoothness comparable to chiseled stone. Along her arms muscles shown there as well and it was easy to figure out why Kurenai was so fit, though Natsumi's brain indicated fitness elsewhere. _

_With a shuddering breath, Natsumi collected the bandages and anti-biotic cream she carried with her, and began to tentatively bandage the woman. The wound on her chest was going to take some time to heal, and probably leave a scar. The thought that Kurenai's perfect skin was going to be marred made Natsumi angry…And almost an extreme possessiveness overcame her. _

_A tired sigh escaped Natsumi's lips as she looked at her work. Kurenai's entire chest was bandaged, a small red hue visible in the middle, where Zabuza had cut her. Smaller bandaged works escalated up the black-haired womans left arm, and smaller works appeared on her face. Again, as she did before, Natsumi growled throatily, it was almost husky sounding. She had no regrets in killing Zabuza, and the only thing she did have of was her student killing his first time, ending his innocence forevermore. _

_A groan escaped Kurenai's lips suddenly, and Natsumi was immediately over the girl, a worried look on her face. She noticed Kurenai's eyes slowly start to flutter as her eyes opened slightly, squinting at the influx of light. Slowly red met silver as Kurenai was now awake, shooting her body up, only to meet resistant in the form of Natsumi's hands on her shoulders. _

"_Calm down, Kure-Chan," Natsumi warned, and immediately Kurenai relaxed at the sound of the powerful young womans voice. _

"_N-Natsumi?" Kurenai gasped as she felt pain arc up her left arm and chest. That's when the memories came flooding to her…The battle on the bridge with Zabuza, the moment she was about to become nothing more than a bisected body lying on the concrete bridge…The moment Natsumi arrived and saved her._

_With a small smile, Kurenai allowed herself to be pulled back down to the bed, watching silently as Natsumi inspected her work, careful as to not touch the spots too roughly, and gently tracing the smaller wounds, eliciting small arcs of electricity throughout Kurenai's body. Kurenai felt a little cold as she shivered, not going unnoticed by Natsumi who had quickly placed a blanket over the nearly-naked Jounin, who blushed as she figured that tidbit of information out, her face now resembling her name as she snuggled against the blankets._

"_What day is it?" Kurenai asked, looking up at Natsumi's worried eyes._

"_Two days after the bridge, so it's Tuesday." The silver-haired woman answered. Immediately another thought struck Kurenai; her team!_

"_How's-"was all she got out before Natsumi chuckled softly._

"_Hinata got a little banged up, but she's fine. Shino had a broken rib, but nothing too serious as well. Kiba…He was put in a death-like state, similar as to what Haku did to Zabuza, from what I gathered anyway." Natsumi explained, and Kurenai couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. Her team was alive and relatively uninjured, a successful mission in her books._

_The two remained in relative silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Kurenai's mind racing as she remembered the events on the bridge, the sheer power Natsumi exuded, and the attractive state she was in with all that power, it made Kurenai blush slightly. _

"_How's your team?" She asked suddenly, so she could get such thoughts away from her head. Though, she regretted the question as Natsumi's eyes began to look saddened._

"_They're all fine…Ishiba made his first kill…The boy Haku." Natsumi said, and Kurenai gasped, a kill so early in his career? Sure, they were ninjas and they were expected to be merciless…But to start so early, Kurenai's heart felt for Natsumi. Kurenai remembered her first kill, a bandit when she was just a mere Chunin. She had trapped him in a Genjutsu and slit his throat. She was fine for the remainder of that mission, but once she had gotten home she broke down crying and remained reclusive for weeks on end. It was only with the help of Anko and Kakashi she got out of such a state._

"_The other two, though, are supportive and are currently helping him through the ordeal." Natsumi finished. Her eyes were downcast now, gripping the fabric of her kimono tightly as she felt useless, unable to aid her student in his time of need. Gripping the fabric even harder now, Natsumi tried not to cry, holding back the tears that she stayed all those years._

_That's when she felt a warm presence on top of her hands, and looking at them, she seen Kurenai's. Snapping her head up, she looked into red-eyes that held so much warmth, so much of _something_ that she couldn't tell, so lost into them she forgot time passed and the two shared their moment, not comprehending the audience they had gotten minutes before._

_**-Flashback end-**_

Sighing happily at the memory, Natsumi turned towards a road that was off a few meters, looking to see if they would be coming that way. Sure enough, Team 8 and the Genin of Team 1 came walking down the road, cheerfully chatting with each other, but Natsumi wasn't stupid. She noticed the faraway look Ishiba's eyes had. The hardened expression of Hinata, the slightly colder tone Shino spoke in, and the less hyper Kiba.

With a small sad smile, Natsumi got up and began walking towards the group, before they set off in the direction of Konoha, idle chatter keeping them company all the way.

-**Konoha -**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he heard the retelling of the battle from Natsumi and Kurenai, and puffed a bit on his pipe. It was truly amazing how far Team 8 had come, now he suspected them being high Genin to low Chunin level, easily surpassing their peers. Team 1 was around the same level, if Ishiba's kill was anything to go by. With the exception of Sakura, who was probably still high Genin, but not quite Chunin material yet. Though, he couldn't help but gaze sadly at Ishiba. The boy had made his first kill at a very young age, and only time will tell if it will destroy him. He was very proud of Team 8, skill wise that is. They had a very impressive jump, and he now sensed that the Hyuga heir was no longer timid.

Yes, truly Team 8 had benefited most out of this mission, students wise that is. His lecherous grin was unnoticed by both Kurenai and Natsumi as he thought about their relationship now, how much closer it was compared to before the battle. There was a small betting circle…

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hiruzen coughed into his hands, gaining the groups attention.

"Good work, I suspect a mission report on my desk by tomorrow, Natsumi-Chan, Kurenai-San." He mentioned, and both Jounin nodded. "Also, before you leave, I want to remind you two about the meeting being held today…" He motioned, and both women had understanding eyes, nodding so imperceptibly that only his trained eye could tell the motion. With a wave, he dismissed them, chuckling slightly at the pout Ishiba had at not being in the secret.

He smiled as he watched them leave, but as the door closed his smile turned into a grim line. He had a bad feeling about events to come. A shiver passed down his body as he felt his own death upon him, an instinct no Shinobi ignored. Turning in his chair, he looked out at the beautiful skyline of Konoha, and sighed sadly as his pipe expelled its last traces of embers.

Something was coming indeed…

-**With Natsumi-**

Natsumi sighed as she waved goodbye to Sakura, watching the pink haired girl disappear into her home, a joyful expression on her face. A smile that signified that Sakura was happy to be back at home, in familiar lands and with loved ones, Natsumi couldn't blame the girl. It was nice coming back to Konoha, even if the populace hated her and wished her dead. A happy silence greeted Natsumi as she walked the quiet rode of Konoha. It was dusk now, and many shops were closed and people inside their homes, readying dinner.

It brought a small tear to Natsumi's eyes as she wanted that. She wanted a heart-warming home, a loved one to come back to. A person who would be there for her, and she for them, and at times like this, Natsumi just wanted to be loved. Just simple love, love that made her heart clench, love that was explained in all the romantic novels she secretly read.

Natsumi sighed once more, but this time it was a broken sigh. She continued walking, walking until she had reached the main park in Konoha, and sat down on one of the many benches available. Here she could watch the sunset, bask in its glorious rays of heat, and be alone.

Utterly alone…

Placing her head in her hands, Natsumi tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, but this time it was to no avail. The first sound she made was a broken sob as her body shook, water cascading to the ground, creating dark circles on the dirt below her. Her hands muffled most of the sounds, but if anyone were to be close, they would hear the noises.

Natsumi cried like that for hours, her emotions being bottled up for so long had finally come loose and created the mess she was currently in. Her heart felt like it would explode, an invisible hand squeezing it with each breath she took and each thought she created. She felt numb yet in pain at the same time, she felt utterly worthless, hopeless, alone.

_Alone…Alone…Alone alone alone alone…._

_ALONE._

_(**Trigger Warning)**_

Her mind rang with these thoughts as she shakily stopped sobbing, her eyes no longer able to produce tears. She sat up straight, her head lolling back to look up at the now night sky. Her hand going to her kunai pouch as she began thinking dark thoughts; thoughts she hadn't had since her mother's death. With her left hand reaching for the kunai, Natsumi leaned forward a little, and after the kunai was retrieved, pulled up her left sleeve of the kimono. There, in the pale-moonlight was a ghastly scene of scars and broken skin tissue. Running up along her arm she saw the work of her depression, of her loneliness.

Images of Kurenai popped up into her head and Natsumi screamed, slashing the Kunai at her wrist, blood splattering in the process. Her breath came out in broken gasps as she seen what she had done. A deep gash ran across her wrist, crimson blood pooling out in massive waves of life-energy. It dripped down her arm and onto the soil in large quantities, though Natsumi didn't feel any of this. Another gasp and she had reveled in the pleasure it brought, the way she felt the knife tear through her skin, the way her pain receptors lit up with every centimeter, the way the blood felt…It brought so much pleasure to her. So she cut again;

And again

And again

And again

And again

And once more

It took Natsumi several seconds to register the five or six cuts on her wrist, her eye lids drooping ever so slightly as she watched herself bleed out, ignoring the shouts her soul gave to her. A small smile was on her face as she thought she heard Kurenai's voice, yelling in the distance…._It must be a hallucination, _Natsumi thought.

"Kur….enai…"

**-Kurenai-**

Kurenai growled as she denied Asuma once again, the arrogant prick hadn't stopped bothering her since she had come back from the mission. He was constantly asking her out on dates she did not want to go on, out to dinner at places she didn't want to eat at. He even asked her if she would like to come home with him, an obvious innuendo. The latter she had nestled her leg firmly between his, causing him a great deal of pain.

With a growl, she threw her rose-styled dress onto the couch and stormed into her room and going into her shower. Flipping the switch on, she groaned happily as the steamy water hit her sore muscles, a long overdue shower she might add. A small smile worked on her face as she slowly began to relax in the steam.

Kurenai's thoughts began to wander, reviewing the missions she had just came home from, reviewing the actions she had failed to take, the actions she did take, and actions she should have improved upon. Her hands clenched at the thought of Kiba, one of _her_ Genin being harmed because of her negligence. She had assumed they were ready…Ready to face the fake Hunter-Nin, but she hadn't of counted on how powerful he was, and she thanked every bone in Ishiba's body, even if he was now no longer innocent. Inevitably her thoughts on Team 1 went to Natsumi…Beautiful, strong, caring Natsumi…

Kurenai's face became a tomato color at _that_ train of thought. What was wrong with her? She understood the feelings she was feeling, the clamminess her hands would acquire, the speeding up of her heart, and the way her skin would be set ablaze each time Natsumi touched her. Kurenai was attracted to Natsumi…Maybe even in love with the now red-haired woman.

Grinning stupidly, Kurenai hurriedly finished her shower. Stepping out of the bathroom several minutes later she sighed happily as she felt squeaky clean, a towel firmly placed in her hair when she collapsed onto the bed, the soft fabric feeling magnificent against her bare skin. Her eyes became heavy and soon she was deep asleep…

-**Several hours later-**

Kurenai yawned as a bright influx of light through her window, shining directly into her face. Groaning as she rolled over, trying to get out of the sight of the evil sun, she stretched, her long legs slipping out from underneath the covers that had appeared over her. She shivered, feeling suddenly cold then, before getting up and walking towards her closet, fitting herself with simple jeans and a black t-shirt. Yawning once more, she headed towards the door, intent on finding some of her friends to hang out with.

That was, until she remembered her thoughts about Natsumi, causing a blush to appear on her pale cheeks once again, and stilling her hand from turning the knob on her front door. She paused in her movement completely, her brain working at an opposite pace of a thousand miles per hour. _Should I confess my feelings to her now…Should I even wish…No hope, for her reciprocation of the same feelings? _ Were the thoughts in her head, before her resolve steeled and she opened up her apartment door, determination on her face, she would not fail and confess her feelings to Natsumi, putting an end to her conflict.

Though, that was easier said than done she figured out. Everywhere Kurenai had searched for the red-headed woman, every shop every training ground. She even checked with Kakashi and Anko, but neither of the two had seen the woman since they had left on the mission, making Kurenai frown. It was dark now, the sun only giving off a bare amount of light as it disappeared from the horizon. Worry began to course through Kurenai now, worry for the unknown.

Had the villagers harmed Natsumi? Kurenai knew the woman wouldn't fight a civilian, so it was a very likely possibility.

Had Natsumi harmed herself while training? Kurenai wasn't delusional about how powerful the woman was, and the training to keep up her skill at that level would no doubt take dangerous methods, methods that if done wrong could severely harm a person, but Kurenai quickly brought that to heel. Natsumi was a responsible person, and any training accident would have been felt, as her chakra was too high _not_ to notice.

With a sigh, Kurenai walked towards the park, in a last ditch of hope to find Natsumi. If the girl wasn't there, then Kurenai would have to wait until morning to ask the Hokage where she was. With another sigh, but this one long and held a tinge of worry in it, Kurenai entered the park, but almost stopped immediately.

The smell of blood was in the air.

Being a ninja, Kurenai knew the smell of blood oh-so-well, and with a drop in her stomach, she traveled towards it. Silently Kurenai prayed that the blood wasn't from who she thought it was, that it was just some people being mugged or a fight ha broke out, but it was not to be. As Kurenai stopped around a group of trees, her whole body became stiff as a board, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She had found Natsumi, but there was a problem.

She was lying on her side on a wooden bench, her eyes almost blank but a shred of life hung in them. Crimson liquid trickled down her arm into a puddle beneath her, and a kunai hung loosely in her other hand.

"NATSUMI!" Kurenai yelled as her brain caught up to her body, rushing the black-haired woman towards her dearest person. With a dimming expression, Natsumi responded to the call, but it didn't make Kurenai worry less.

"Kur…Enai".

"NO NO NO!" Kurenai repeated like a mantra, hurriedly taking a bandage from Natsumi's person and wrapped it around her arm, trying to apply pressure, in a last ditch effort to stop the blood and resuscitate Natsumi. _Please be alright…_Kurenai thought desperately as she still applied pressure to the wound, her medical training taking over as she elevated the arm above Natsumi's heart and watched as the blood slowed to a bare drip. Without missing a beat, Kurenai then pulled out a piece of tape and taped the bandage, nodding at her work she hurriedly retrieved a blood pill from the kit that she found on Natsumi, as she was still in her ninja gear.

Gently popping the pill into her own mouth, Kurenai delicately lifted Natsumi's chin and using her tongue, forced the pill down Natsumi's throat, massaging it so it would go all the way down. With a small blush, Kurenai picked Natsumi up in a bridal style fashion, and disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

-**Next Day-**

Natsumi groaned as she came into consciousness, allowing the pain to fully reach her brain now. All along her left arm it felt like she had placed it in a burning oven, the very skin alight with invisible flames. Cursing she clutched arm, until another hand grabbed hers, causing Natsumi to tense in reflex. Peering up along the hand, the arm, and finally past the shoulders her eyes widened when she saw red-eyes peer into her own.

It was Kurenai.

Gasping Natsumi forced herself back, hitting against the wall as she scrambled away from the black-haired angel before her, the very being of her thoughts. _No!_ Natsumi cried into her head as she remembered what she had done at the park. She hadn't meant to go so crazy…Only a few cuts to relieve the pain, only a few drops of blood so ease up the pressure, but it had turned into more. She had become an animal that only wanted to see suffering.

And Kurenai had found her.

Hand wrapped around her face and Natsumi cried into them as she realized how much pain she had put onto Kurenai's shoulders with her stupid decision. _She probably hates me now…_Natsumi's depressed thoughts rang through her head like an echo by a mountain range. These thoughts and similar thoughts rang until she felt two warm arms appear around her shoulders, tickling locks of black hair appearing on her neck.

Kurenai was hugging her!

"N-Natsumi…" Kurenai whispered her voice shaking as she was trying her hardest not to cry once more.

Ever since she had found Natsumi she had stayed awake, wanting nothing more than to shake the red-haired woman before her into oblivion. Hours Kurenai had cried into the bed by Natsumi, hours she had tried to figure out why Natsumi would ever do something so stupid, something so reckless. The day she was going to confess, this was the day Natsumi wanted to seemingly end her own life. Pulling away, Kurenai tilted Natsumi's chin up, so she was facing her, and leaned down, capturing the younger girls lips in her own.

Natsumi's eyes widened as soon as the lips contacted her own, but soon they fluttered closed and her body became limp, mere putty in Kurenai's embrace. Her brain ceased function as she allowed the kiss, a small smile appearing on her face. The kiss itself didn't last long, though for both it seemed like hours had passed in place of minutes.

Ending the kiss, Kurenai's happy expression became one of great sadness as she still cupped Natsumi's face.

"W-Why did you do such a thing, Natsu-Chan?" Kurenai's soft and melodious voice reached Natsumi's ears, and she picked up so much sadness.

"I-I didn't mean to do that! It was just going to be a single cut, maybe one or two more, then I started thinking about you and my place in this village…I'm so lonely Kure-Chan, I'm so very lonely, just when I was walking Sakura back to her home, I got so many looks of distaste, utter disgust. I-I-I-I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't take the hatred so I had to! You must understand I-"Was all the babbling girl could say before another kiss was initiated, though this one shorter than the last, but it didn't hold any less power.

After that kiss was done, Kurenai sat back, placing her hands on Natsumi's arms.

"P-Please…Just tell me the truth, did you want to end your life?" Kurenai whispered, looking down at the red fabric of her bed, unable to look into the sad eyes of her love. Natsumi gasped, and quickly tackled Kurenai onto her back, pinning her arms and forced her to look into her own crimson-eyes.

"NO! I-I may not be ready to tell you completely everything, but please don't believe that I would end my life! I hold….I hold so many bonds with you; with Anko and Kakashi…With the old-man…I would never willingly end my own life, I-I LOVE YOU!" Natsumi yelled, relaxing her grip, before falling to the side of a shocked Kurenai, who had yet to move.

_She…_

_She…_

"You love me…" Kurenai whispered out, turning her head towards a solemn looking Natsumi, who nodded her head in confirmation. Quickly sitting up, Kurenai embraced Natsumi into a hug, her chin resting in the crimson locks.

Natsumi sighed into the crook of Kurenai's neck.

"Does this mean that you love me, too?" She said, causing Kurenai to chuck, making happiness swell up in Natsumi's heart.

"Of course, silly girl, you're the only thing I can think about these days…" Pulling back slightly, Kurenai attacked Natsumi, forcing the younger girl onto her back as she ravaged her mouth, the two in perfect combination.


End file.
